


Day 14: 69

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 14: 69

Kuroo’s tongue feels amazing tracing around the edge of the head of his dick. Tsukishima leans his head back, sighing appreciatively. On the order of the kinds of sex they have, what they’ve done tonight would rank somewhere near _boring._ It’s not bad by any means, though. Kuroo is incredibly good at giving head.

Without much warning, Kuroo sits up, taking his mouth off Tsukishima’s dick. Tsukishima misses the contact, and lifts his head to look at Kuroo.

“What – ” Tsukishima starts to say.

“I want to try something new,” Kuroo interrupts. He’s giving Tsukishima those _eyes_ , that stupid smirk that always came out whenever he was messing with Tsukishima, specifically. It only ever means trouble.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asks.

“You’ll find out.”

Kuroo pushes Tsukishima down so he’s lying on his back on the bed. Kuroo climbs off the bed, then climbs back on, but in a position Tsukishima knows they have never done before. Kuroo throws his legs over Tsukishima, with his knees on either side of Tsukishima’s head. His cock hangs, hard and ready, over Tsukishima’s face. Kuroo is facing towards Tsukishima’s feet.

Tsukishima looks up at where Kuroo straddles him, facing backwards from the way Tsukishima would have been expecting. “What,” Tsukishima says, “You want me to suck your cock like this?”

“You’re damn right I do.”

Tsukishima frowns, huffing an exasperated breath through his nose. It feels awkward, being at this angle – his mouth is oriented in a position that’s essentially upside-down compared to the way he usually does it. Tsukishima reaches up a hand to steady Kuroo’s cock above him, then gives a few licks at the tip of Kuroo’s cock.

“Ah,” Kuroo says. “Yeah… More.”

Tsukishima makes sure his lips are slick with spit, then pushes his head down – or, rather, _up_ – to take more of Kuroo in. His tongue licks down the length, pressing and rubbing at sensitive spots as it goes.

“Mmn, yeah, that’s good…” Kuroo murmurs. Abruptly, he shifts his weight, putting himself on all fours over Tsukishima. Tsukishima makes a surprised noise with his mouth around Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo answers it with a breath on Tsukishima’s erection. Kuroo takes Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth again, working his tongue around Tsukishima’s shaft.

Oh. _Shit._

So _that’s_ what he meant for all of this to be. Tsukishima moans, letting Kuroo’s cock fall out of his mouth for a moment. Tsukishima puts his free hand behind his head, making it less of a strain on his neck to lean up and suck Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo’s hips dip low to push himself farther into Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima makes sure his tongue licks all the way to the base of Kuroo’s dick the next time he takes it into his mouth deep enough to allow that.

Tsukishima works his mouth vigorously around Kuroo’s cock, though it’s a little hard to focus with Kuroo sucking his at the same time. Soon, Kuroo is licking pre-cum from the tip of Tsukishima’s dick, and Tsukishima can hear him moaning loud and insistent above him.

 “You wanna get off like this?” Kuroo says, his hand jacking Tsukishima’s cock in place of his mouth as he speaks.

“Fuck…” Tsukishima pants, taking a short break from sucking Kuroo’s dick as well. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to get off…”

Kuroo redoubles his efforts, and soon enough, Tsukishima does the same. Tsukishima can feel his orgasm building, coiling in his groin hot and urgent. He rolls his hips a little, pushing more of his cock into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo takes the hint. He forces his mouth down.

“Ngh!” Tsukishima exclaims. He lays his head back, gasping through his mouth temporarily empty of Kuroo’s erection. Kuroo makes a strangled choking noise, and Tsukishima can feel him trying to swallow against the gagging feeling. He sticks it out for a few more seconds, then draws his head off.

“Ahh,” Kuroo says. He lifts his head, breathing for a moment, now that he’s not choking on Tsukishima’s length. Tsukishima moans, thanking him, and takes Kuroo’s dick in his mouth again. This seems to remind Kuroo of the task he’d been at before; he resumes working his tongue and lips around Tsukishima. The two of them stay like that for a while, licking and sucking and touching, until they’re both panting with exertion and arousal.

Tsukishima comes first with a small sigh as his cum gushes onto the back of Kuroo’s tongue. Kuroo swallows with Tsukishima’s dick still in his mouth. His tongue rubs hard against the oversensitive head of Tsukishima’s cock, making him cry out again. Kuroo lets Tsukishima suck him off for a few more moments, but then pulls himself out of Tsukishima’s mouth and pumps his hand on his own cock. Kuroo climaxes, his cum falling in Tsukishima’s open mouth and down his chin. Tsukishima swallows carefully, then licks as much as he can off his lips and chin.

The two of them stay there, panting in the wake of their orgasm, for a minute or so. Then Kuroo moves off Tsukishima and stands, looking down at him, at the side of the bed.

“You never trust me when I say I want to try things,” he criticizes, “but you always like them.”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima tells him, but without much conviction. It’s true. Kuroo always knows just how to get him off. “Thanks,” he adds, as an afterthought.

“You too,” Kuroo says. He’s grinning, his cheeks still flushed pink with arousal. He bends and kisses Tsukishima. He tastes like Tsukishima’s cum and his own saliva, and Tsukishima knows Kuroo is probably thinking the same thing about him. They make quite a pair.


End file.
